GN-153 Gundam Vanquish
The GN-153 Gundam Vanquish 'is an experimental mobile suit created by Celestial Being. It is piloted by the Innvoade Oldhowl Source. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Gundam Vanquish was experimental mobile suit, designed by the Celestial Being to combat the threat of the Storm of Iskander, a group of terrorists claiming to be the last true non-innovators. Using the technology of the Gundams made 200 years ago, it features many of the same features, while still retaining the feel of a modern machine, its main feature is the GN Feather Fang Wings, a system that creates wings of light, made up of individual 'feathers' that detach to become 'Fangs', while they are Fangs, they're made up purely of refined GN Particles, and dissappear after a little while. The unit can generate hundreds of GN Feather Fangs from its wings, but the pilot can usually only control a small amount of them, The unit also features an I-Field Shield, a small I-Field in the shape of a shield, that can expand to become a proper I-Field. Weaponary for this unit is low, but it is all contained inside the unit, it has 2 GN Sabers held in its shoulders, 2 GN Daggers stored in the back of the lower legs, and 2 GN Pistols, attached to the back of the skirt armour. The Gundam Vanquish is equipped with twin GN Pistols, many GN Feather Fangs, two GN Daggers, two GN Beam Sabers, and a I-Field Shield. It is a formidable opponent, with the basic systems of the other Gundams incorporated as well. Armaments *'GN Pistol: GN Pistols are small GN Particle weapons. GN Pistols are smaller than a GN Rifle, and thus are weaker, but they have rapid fire capabilities. GN Pistols are also able to function as a small hatchet by moving the handle and generating a GN Beam on the underside. *'I-Field Shield: '''The I-Field Shield is a basic defensive attachment to all new model mobile suits, it consists of a small generator on the left arm, which generates a moderate-sized flat I-Field over the generator, the shield can expand around the gundam to become a full sized I-Field. *'GN Beam Saber:' GN Beam Sabers are sabers, made up of a handle and a blade made of GN Particles. The Beam is incredibly powerful, able to cut through things with ease, they are even able to change sizes. *'GN Dagger:' GN Daggers are small physical weapons. Consisting of a handle and a small blade, the GN Dagger is useful in an environment where GN Beam Sabers can't be used. A GN Dagger is able to generate a GN Beam along the cutting edge, for size and cutting power. These GN Daggers are stored in the upper legs of the Gundam *'GN Feather Fang:' GN Feather Fangs are small weapons controlled by a pilot's Quantum Brainwaves, they form the wings of the Mobile Suit, and are practically limitless. Made up purely of GN Particles, they are formed at the back of the suit, they form in clusters, which look like wings, and detach when the pilot needs them, once the GN Particles have been depleted from the seperate Feather Fangs they explode in a small burst of light. Special Equipment and Features *'Trans-Am System:' A function used to release the full capabilities of the GN Drive. A GN Drive normally operates with a limited output, but Trans-Am removes the limit. The Gundam is saturated with compressed GN Particles, giving it a redish-pink hue, and upping its performance to 3 times that of a normal Gundam. *'Bit Control System:' A system that controls the remote Bits/Fangs of a Gundam. The Bit Control System is controlled by either the pilot or an AI, if controlled by a pilot, the pilot must either co-ordinate the Bits manually, or use Quantum Brainwaves to control them mentally. If controlled by an AI, the AI controls the Bits, freeing the pilot from the liability of doing it manually themselves. *'Optical Camouflage:' A stealth system unique to Celestial Being. It is a holographic projection system that creates a sheath of 'invisibility' around a Gundam, allowing them to hide like a chameleon. The Gundam must be stationary, or it will be liable to optical detection. *'GN Feather Fang Wings: '''Wings that form from the generators on the back of the suit, they look to be made up of many feathers, but each feather is a seperate Feather Fang. The wings are active whenever the GN Drive is active, but take a little while to fully start and stop. Notes *This mobile suit can only be piloted by either an Innovade or an Innovator.